


Clean Your Gun

by miaminevercloses (crowleyhasfeels)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/miaminevercloses
Summary: After the mishap, causing Speed to get shot, he knows he needs to come clean with Horatio. Things do not go as planned, but then, they sort of do.





	Clean Your Gun

Speed paced back and forth along the length of Horatio's office. His bosses eyes followed him the entire time, never looking away. Speed knew this was the right thing to do, he had to come clean but his brain was telling him to run. He already had enough piled against him.

One: He had personally requested the job. He knew that Horatio would approve his request.

Two: The department was now under investigation after the job had gone wrong. Only someone who knew about the transport would have been able to leak information. And right now, because he was a moron who messed up during the polygraph, he looked like the main suspect.

Three: He had gotten himself shot, and though he luckily was not severely injured, he could have died.

Now: Well, now he had to come clean about the secret that was eating away at him to the man he never wanted to disappoint. Horatio wasn't only his boss, he was the man he had secretly been in love with for as long as he had known the man. He wasn't ready for the look of absolute disappointment.

“Tim,” Horatio finally broke the silence and interrupted his pacing. “Either sit down and talk or talk while you pace.”

“I'll sit,” he agreed nervously, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

“So,” Horatio leaned onto his desk. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“It’s about the shooting.” Speed looked down at his hands, unable to make eye contact.

“None of that was your fault.” Horatio interrupted him again. “You can't blame yourself for any of it. I know you didn't tell anyone about the transfer. You are not at fault for that and you are not to blame.”

“My gun jammed.” He said the words so fast he wasn't sure it even sounded like more than one jumbled up work.

“Excuse me?”

“I … my gun…” Speed could already see the expression change on Horatio's face.

“And why did it do that?” Horatio asked but he could tell his boss already knew the answer to his question.

“Because I didn't clean it,” Speed answered honestly. There was no reason to lie at this point. That would only make him both stupid and a liar in the eyes of Horatio. Looking stupid was bad enough.

“We have discussed this before,” Horatio said calmly but Speed could tell he was angry.

“I know,” he admitted.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said,” Horatio took a deep breath before continuing. “Get out.”

“Are you firing me?”

“Did I say I was firing you?” Horatio asked, before answering his own question. “No. I just need you to get out.”

“Okay.”

_____

Speed spent the rest of the day in the lab going over evidence. He saw Horatio a few times in the hall but they didn't speak the rest of the day. Whenever evidence information was needed, Eric or Calleigh would come in to get it. He was sure they knew what was going on, especially Calleigh, but neither of them said anything.

When it was time to go home, Speed put the rest of what he had gathered on Horatio's desk. He thought about putting a letter of resignation as well, but he was better than that. He knew he had made a mistake and that he was a good C.S.I. That was never the problem. He just hoped Horatio would be able to forgive him for his mistake as well.

_____

Speed was on his second beer. He planned on drinking away the day and forgetting everything that happened, even if just for the night. He knew he shouldn't be drinking because of his injury but all logic had gone out the window when he had purchased the twenty-four pack on the way home from work.

Second beer down, Speed got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen, only to be stopped by a knocking at his door. He thought about ignoring it. But chances are, it was one of his friends from work and if that were the case, they knew he was home and wouldn't give up until he answered the door.

Speed made his way to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open. He immediately let the breath go when he saw Horatio standing in the hallway. He was the last person Speed expected to see. He really expected Eric, trying to cheer him up, or hell, even Calleigh. Calleigh’s showing up would have been more about teaching him the proper way to clean his gun. He knew how to clean his gun, he simply neglected to do so.

“Hey, Tim,” Horatio offered him a small smile. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” he held open the door and stepped aside. “Why not?”

“I wanted to talk to you about today.”

“Decided to come to my house to fire me instead?”

“Tim,” Horatio shot him an angry look, but it soon faded into one of concern. “I am not going to fire you.”

“Good to know.” Speed shut the door once Horatio was fully inside. “Can I get you a beer. I have plenty to share.”

“Yes.” Horatio nodded, heading toward the living room. “I would like that.”

Speed grabbed two beers out of the fridge, opened them and made his way back into the living room. Horatio had never been inside his apartment before.

“Here you go,” Speed handed him the beer and then sat down on the couch. “You want to sit?”

“Not yet.” Horatio shook his head before taking a long pull from his beer. “I feel like I should stand for this.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound very good.”

“I am not really sure if it’s good or bad,” Horatio didn’t help ease Speed’s nerves.

“You gonna yell at me?”

“You know what?” Horatio set his beer down on the table and placed his hands on his hips. “I am going to yell at you.”

_Here we go._

“How could you be so stupid?” Horatio began, looking directly at Speed, which made him shift uncomfortably. “You know better than to not keep your weapon cleaned. That is how people get killed in the line of duty. You could have been killed. Are you not aware of that?”

“Oh, I’m aware.”

“Why do you do these things to me?” Horatio continued on. “Do you not care about your own life or the people who care about you, the people who love you?”

“I am not sure there are many people who would notice if I died,” Speed said, hanging his head down. He never really spoke to his parents, and for the people at work, they weren’t as close as they appeared. Most of the time, he only saw them when he was at work. Who would really care?

“Is that what you think?” Horatio moved around the coffee table and sat on the couch, about a foot away from Speed. “You don’t think we care about you? That we wouldn’t care if you died? Like it wouldn’t break me?”

“What?” Speed turned to face Horatio, making eye contact, full eye contact, for the first time since their conversation in Horatio’s office earlier in the day. “Break you?”

“Yes,” Horatio didn’t look away. “If you died, it would break me.”

“Why?” Speed was confused. Horatio had lost co-worker before and sure, he was sad about it, but he went on with his life and recovered just fine. He knew that he would not be any different got Horatio. “Because you would blame yourself?”

“That is one reason,” Horatio nodded, finally looking away. “But if you had died, not knowing, that would have been the worst feeling in the world. I have already lost so many people who didn’t know.”

“Did know what?” Speed was growing even more confused. “I know how to clean a gun. I just didn’t.”

“That is not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” Speed’s mind was racing, trying to figure this all out. “What wouldn’t I have known if I had died this morning?”

“That I love you.”

“Love me?”

“Yes.” Horatio turned back to look at Speed again. “I love you. Not really sure when or what caused it but I love you.”

“Like a brother or like … really love?” Either way, Speed was elated that Horatio loved him at all. Though he would admit, Horatio being in love with him would be the answer he really wanted.

Horatio opened his mouth, as if to answer but then quickly closed it. Instead, he leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Speed's. Speed didn't move at first, shocked by the event that was unfolding in front of him, but his own desire for the man kissing him took over and soon, he was kissing back.

It was awkward at first, mainly due to the position they were sitting in but also because he was kissing his boss, who had started the kiss. Before he had time to analyze it though, Horatio was pulling back.

“That was not very brotherly,” Speed laughed nervously.

“You almost died today,” was the only response Horatio gave.

“I know,” Speed's heart sank. “I'm sorry.”

“I know you are.” Horatio stood up from the couch. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“I'm still angry at you.”

“Again, I might ask,” Speed looked up at Horatio, who was now standing over him, looking him over. “Where are we going?”

“The couch is a little small for getting my anger out.” Horatio looked to the couch and then back to Speed. “I can make it work if you prefer it but a bed would be ideal.”

“Are you going to punish me?”

“Don't you feel you need to be punished?”

“Definitely,” Speed nodded, jumping up from the couch. “Bedroom is this way.”

Speed made his way down the hall, Horatio right behind him. He wished he would have known this was going to happen earlier, he would have cleaned.

“Sorry about the mess,” Speed turned to face Horatio, who was standing incredibly close, eye locked on him.

“I didn't even notice.”

“So, uh,” Speed ran his hands along the front of his jeans nervously. “How are we going to do this?”

“First,” Horatio began, walking passed him and sitting on the edge of the bed. “You are going to remove all of your clothes.”

“Okay boss,” Speed nodded.

He fidgeted for a moment, trying to get the nerves in his stomach to settle down. Once he calmed himself enough, he began to undress. First, his shirt, followed by his pants and then his socks. When he was down to just his boxers, Horatio reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from removing them.

“I've got this last part,” Horatio informed him. Speed could see a smile but Horatio was working to hide it. He wasn't sure why, but this only excited him more.

Horatio grabbed his hips, pulling him only inches from where his face was. He hooked his fingers into the waistband but then stopped. Instead of pulling them down, he used his new leverage to pull him even closer, Horatio's mouth now ghosting over the skin of his stomach.

“H,” Speed breathed out. He could feel all the hairs on his skin stand on edge.

Horatio didn't respond. He moved forward the rest of the way, pressing his lips lightly against Speed's stomach. He moved from one side to the other, occasionally letting his tongue slip out and taste him. Speed knew they had a ways to go but he was already on edge. Every fantasy he’d ever had about the man kissing him was coming true.

Horatio kissed toward the middle, before kissing his way down. The further down he went, he pulled at Speed's boxers, giving him more skin to explore. When he stopped, just above Speed’s fully erect cock, he pulled the boxers all the way down to the floor.

Speed lifted his feet, allowing for Horatio to remove them and toss them to the floor beside the rest of the clothes.

“Did I die out there?” Speed asked, not really expecting the words.

“Why would you ask that?”

“Cause is this how I imagine heaven.”

“If you were dead,” Horatio looked up at Speed, a small smile creeping onto his face, “would I be able to do this?”

Horatio licked along the length of Speed’s cock. Running his tongue all the way to the tip before slipping it into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Speed reached out to grab at Horatio's hair but stopped himself. He wasn't sure what he was allowed to do in this.

Horatio seemed to sense his hesitation. He reached out and took Speed's hand, moving it and placing it on the side of his head. He then nodded around Speed’s cock, giving him permission to do what he had wanted.

Speed laced his fingers into Horatio’s hair, tugging gently as Horatio took his cock further into his mouth. This was a dream. This could not be happening. But it was happening. Horatio was sitting on Speed’s bed with his cock in his mouth. He worked his tongue around it slowly, lightly sucking before pulling back to the tip and repeating the motions. He was going slow and taking his time. Speed both appreciated the time but was also desperate for more.

Horatio continued his motions until Speed's cock was all the way in his mouth. Over and over, he would pull back to the tip and then push back down until he had him swallowed whole. It was too much. He was not going to last long if he kept this up.

“H,” Speed’s word was broken amongst his moans. “You have to stop.”

“Do I?” Horatio pulled back to ask before taking Speed’s cock back into his mouth.

“Yes,” Speed gripped at his boss’s hair a little tighter. “I don’t want to cum in your mouth.”

“But I imagine you taste so good,” Horatio pulled off, resting his head against Speed's stomach.

“And you can find that out at a later time,” Speed promised, dropping to his knees so he could look at Horatio. “But not the first time.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be calling the shots?”

“Yes,” Speed smiled up at his boss. “But some things mean more.”

“How do you want to cum?” Horatio asked, pulling Speed up and onto his lap. “Tell me what you need and I will give it to you.”

“I want you inside of me,” Speed admitted, leaning forward and capturing Horatio’s mouth in a kiss. “I need you inside of me when I cum.”

“Are you sure?” Horatio asked as he kissed along Speed’s jaw and down to his neck. “I don’t want to rush you.”

“You can go slow.”

“I’m not sure I will be able to control myself that well.”

“Then, by all means, rush.”

Horatio turned, helping put Speed onto the bed before standing up. He continued looking Speed over as he slowly began to remove his own clothes. Unlike Speed, he took his time, folding each piece and setting it on a chair in the corner.

“You're amazing,” Speed whispered. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

“Well,” Horatio laughed. “Don't give me too much credit yet.”

“All the credit has already been given.”

“Do you have supplies?” Horatio asked.

“Yeah,” Speed smile, rolling over and pulling open his nightstand drawer.

It had been a long time since he had done anything with a man but he was well stocked on both condoms and lube. He may not have men banging down his door or women for that matter but he was hopeful. So, he prepared.

Horatio crawled himself back onto the bed, grabbing the condom and bottle of lube from Speed before sitting between his legs.

He reached out and lifted Speed's hips, pulling him up so he could slip his legs along his sides. He then placed Speed's legs over his own, spreading him apart.

“Are you sure about this?” Horatio asked cautiously.

“I'm completely sure,” Speed answered, setting himself up onto his arms so he could look at Horatio.

Horatio accepted his words with a nod, so he laid back down. He was nervous and anxious and excited all at once.

When Horatio pushed his first, lube covered, finger into him, Speed arched off the bed. It was a mixture of bliss and slight discomfort. But Horatio didn't pull out. He held his finger still until Speed relaxed. Once his body had calmed down, Horatio began to work his finger into him.

He used one finger for a while, moving it around, pulling it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. Then there were two fingers, followed by three.

Speed was a mess. He was panting and pushing himself against Horatio's fingers. He was not sure if the words racing through his mind were actually coming out or if it was a jumbled up mess.

“Please,” he cried out. “Please, H.”

Horatio let out a sound resembling a growl and pulled his fingers out. Speed whimpered at the loss. He needed his boss inside of him and he needed it now.

He watched as Horatio pulled the condom over his equally hard cock and then lathered himself with lube. He looked so hot, Speed was certain he was not going to last long at all.

“Relax baby,” Horatio spoke softly as he lined himself up with Speed's already spent ads.

Slowly, Horatio pushed into him and he was seeing stars. There was a slight pain as he pushed in, slowly but not stopping until he was fully inside. Then he stopped, leaning down to capture Speed's lips in a searing kiss while he waited for him to relax around his cock.

“You are so beautiful,” Horatio moaned against Speed's lip as he pulled back slightly, only to thrust forward, a little harder than before.

“You,” Speed tried to say something but his words were stifled by moans as Horatio moved in and out of his body, picking up speed with each thrust.

“Harder,” Speed cried out. He reached forward and began to stroke at his cock. “Please, H.”

Horatio thrust harder into him, over and over again. Some thrusts hitting Speed's prostate, some missing the mark. But soon, he figured out his position and began hitting the sweet spot over and over.

“H,” Speed cried out, cumming hard between their bodies.

The spasm of his body must have been enough. Moments into his own orgasm, Horatio's thrusts became frantic until he was crying out himself, stilling himself deep inside of speed.

Horatio laid against Speed for a few minutes before pulling himself out of the younger man and collapsing beside him on the bed. Speed took this opportunity to cuddle into his boss.

_His boss. Shit._

Speed was full of mixed emotions. This was the greatest experience of his life but life would go on. Would they be able to be together? Would one of them get transferred?

“Stop,” Horatio grabbed Speed's chin and tilted his head up into a kiss.

“What am I stopping?”

“Thinking,” Horatio smiled. “We will figure this out.”

“So there is a this?” Speed asked. “An us?”

“Yes, Tim,” Horatio leaned in and kissed him again. “There is an us. But let's not worry about that right now. We will figure it out after we get some rest.”

“Okay,” Speed agreed.

“Oh, and Tim?”

“Yeah, H?”

“Clean your gun.” Horatio used his authoritative voice. “Or next time, I won't be so nice.”

“Yes Sir,” Speed smiled. “First thing in the morning.”


End file.
